


Эпилог (Кот царя Алексея Михайловича)

by syn_filifjonky



Series: Владислав IV [9]
Category: 17th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Russian Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen, Vignette, Виньетка, Кошки - Freeform, Польша, Россия - Freeform, животные, серийный фик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Пусть будет своеобразным эпилогом к циклу про Владислава.





	Эпилог (Кот царя Алексея Михайловича)

**Author's Note:**

> Написалось под впечатлением гравюры "Подлинный портрет кота великого князя Московии".

      - Вот скажи мне, Мурлык Тимофеевич, - вполголоса спросил царь Алексей Михайлович, поглаживая кота, - могли ли мы раньше, сразу по воцарении, идти войной на ляхов?  
      Кот мурчал, переступая лапами на шёлковой нарядной подушке.   
      - Нет, мы не могли, - сам ответил Алексей Михайлович, почёсывая кота под подбородком, - Не могли наше царское величество сразу идти отвоёвывать Смоленск и западные земли. А почему?  
      - Мрр... - ответил кот, потираясь головой о протянутый ему палец.  
      - Правильно! Потому что король Владислав с нашим батюшкой подписали мир и дали друг другу слово чести друг на друга не нападать. А слово чести мы, Мурлык Тимофеевич, никак не могли нарушить. Ибо сказано: береги честь смолоду, - подвел итог Алексей Михайлович и тронул пальцем мокрый носик кота. - Ух ты, серенький...  
      - ...Но теперь, когда оба они, царство им небесное, и отец, и король, уж скоро десять лет как упокоились в раю - а мы с их братцем-наследником Яном-Казимиром ничего не подписывали... Будем возвращать наши земли? а, котинька?   
      Кот был полностью согласен и в подтверждение этого забрался к государю на колени и принялся самозабвенно, треща и выпуская когти, топтаться на царской парче.   
      - Вот и славно, - Алексей Михайлович пересадил кота снова на подушку и потянул за шнурок звонка с кисточками, чтобы вызвать слуг.

**Author's Note:**

> Ян-Казимир - младший сводный брат Владислава, который стал королём после его смерти.


End file.
